


Confrontations and Revelations

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO!Felicity, F/M, Panicked Oliver, baby news, pregnant!felicity, worried!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has been avoiding Oliver and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations and Revelations

Felicity is avoiding him, which is quite a feat to accomplish considering they live together. She would come home from the office while he is still out on patrol and be back at her office by the time he wakes in the morning. She used to go meet him at the lair, maybe bring him some dinner because she knew that he would forget to eat. In the morning he would make them breakfast and they would exchange lazy kisses before she went to work. 

Now, it’s nothing. He hasn’t talked to his girlfriend, actually talked to her face-to-face, for almost a week. It is driving Oliver crazy. Damn it, she’s his girlfriend. They always talk about everything. The island, MIT, her misadventure with the pot brownie, the goth phase, Oliver’s playboy years, Tommy, and the future. Any and everything, they always talked about it. 

With a sigh, Oliver sends a quick text to her.

_Do you want to grab dinner? We can go to that French bistro you like._

He holds his breath, hoping beyond hope that she will say yes. That they can sit down and talk. This lack of communication is terrifying him.

_Sorry I can’t. Busy at work. I brought dinner so you don’t have to worry about me. Be safe on patrol tonight._

With a scrunched brow, Oliver shoves his phone in his pocket. He is angry and upset and concerned. Jumping on his motorcycle, he rushes over to her office. He gets there in record time, which isn’t shocking considering that he broke every single speed limit on the way over here. He even runs up the stairs because the elevator is taking too long.

When he reaches his old office, he is slightly winded. He sees her beautiful face through the glass windows and his heart gives a familiar flutter. She has her head in her hands and her shoulders are tense. Taking a deep breath, Oliver marches into her office.

“Jerry, I thought I told you to go home. I don’t need- Oh Oliver!” Felicity squeaks when she finally sees him.

He tries to smile at his girl, but it comes off as more of a grimace. “I thought you could use dinner.”

“I told you, I brought some food from home.”

“That’s funny because all our Tupperware is still in the cabinets.”

Felicity lets out a small sigh before answering him, “I wasn’t aware that you had an inventory count of our Tupperware. What can’t you do?”

He walks toward her desk as he talks. “I can’t figure out why my girlfriend is avoiding me.”

“I’m not-”

“Yes you are. I just need to know why. Are you breaking up with me? Cause if you are, you need to listen to me before you make any real big decisions.”

“Oliver-”

“No. Listen to me. I know I’m a mess. I have nightmares and scars and ghosts. You know this, you’ve seen it all first hand. You know every part of me. Probably better than I know them myself. I know it’s been difficult. I have a terrible track record with women that would scare any sane woman off. Felicity, if you’re ending this, which I really hope you’re not, just let me say this.

“I love you. I have loved you since Russia. I know I slept with Isabel, but I didn’t do it because I didn’t love you. The same when I dated Sara. It wasn’t because I didn’t love you. I did it because I was trying to distance myself. Trying to keep you safe from me. I should have known that you would find a way around all that. I’m happy you did. I love you so much. I don’t know what my life would be like if your light wasn’t it. Actually I do. It would be a dark place, a place that only monsters and demons could thrive. I need you in my life. You’re the only thing that really keeps me afloat most days.”

He had made his way to her desk during his speech and is now kneeling in front of her. Felicity looks up at him with small tears in her eyes. He can’t help the sigh that escapes his mouth, because even when she is crying, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Bringing her shaking hand to her mouth, Felicity begs him with her eyes to understand. After a few calming breaths, she finally talks.

“Normally I’m the one who goes on a long winded rant. You’re more of a grr manly man. Oliver, you need to understand that I have loved you from the moment I decide to join your crusade. I loved you through all the women you’ve slept with, which I totally don’t hold against you. We weren’t together. I mean I slept with Ray and Barry so it’s honestly not that big of a deal. You’re right, I’ve been avoiding you. I’ve been hoping to put this off for as long as possible. 

“You said at your mom’s mayoral kick off, that I wasn’t going to lose you. I know that’s true. I know you’d never willingly leave me, but there are things that are out of our control. Things that could cause you to leave. I’ve just been hoping that if I ignored them, if I ignored you, that it would make it easier.”

Oliver takes her small hands in his own. Her hands warm against his colder, rougher ones. His Felicity is always warm. It’s almost like her light and hope oozes through her pores to infect everyone. His heart feels like it’s being chipped away piece by piece. The heart that she had put together is now breaking with her.

“Felicity-”

She stops him with hurried words that he has trouble keeping up with. “I’m pregnant. I know this isn’t the ideal time. I know you still have a lot of work left to do in the city. I fully understand this. Just like I understand if you want to call it quits and never see me again. Cause I know you Oliver. I know you were reluctant to let me in because you were afraid that someone would use me as bait, that they would hurt me. I can only imagine what you’re thinking would happen to this child. 

“I can take care of him, or her, I’m not really sure at this point. I mean I can barely find it on the sonogram. Honestly with the technology of today, you would think there would be a clearer picture of this kind of stuff. Sorry, rambling. I’ll stop in three, two, one. I can take care of it myself. You don’t have to worry about us.”

From his position on the ground, Oliver just looks up at her. A brilliant smiles tugs on the corners of his mouth as he watches her ramble. That’s his favorite part about her. The unfiltered thoughts that flow easily from her brain to her mouth. He places a gently hand over her mouth to keep her from talking. 

“You’re pregnant?” is the hushed statement that ghosts past his lips.

Felicity only answers with worried eyes and a small nod. He would see her heart breaking through her eyes. See the hurt that she is causing herself.

In slow measured movements, Oliver stands up. His hand moves from her mouth to cup her face. His hands look so big compared to her fragile face. He moves forward so that he can brush his lips against hers. It’s a quick kiss. A light kiss. 

“Felicity,” he starts, voice still hushed, “you’re an idiot. For someone who went to MIT on a scholarship, can hack into multiple government agencies and run a company, you are an idiot.”

When she furrows her brow and looks like she’s ready to use her loud voice, Oliver quickly interrupts her.

“You’re an idiot for thinking that for a second, I wouldn’t want this. That I wouldn’t be thrilled enough to swing around the city screaming from the top of my lungs. You’re an idiot for thinking that I would be anything but happy about this news.”

She lets out a breath that quickly turns into a smile. She shakes her head slight before glaring at him. “We need to work on your romancing skills. If you were to say idiot one more time I might have had to hack into your bank account and make you poor. I mean like homeless people would have more money than you poor.”

Oliver breaks out in his Felicity smile, which is a term that he came up with surprisingly. He pulls her quickly from her chair into a tight hug. 

“Well since you’re the only woman I ever want in my life, I don’t think my romancing skills need work.”

“Oh they do. You know, we pregnant women like compliments. Being called an idiot or a beached whale will probably end up with you getting an arrow in your leg.”

“I will be sure to keep them out of your reach.”

“Or just be very nice to me for the next eight months.”

Oliver smiles brightly before peppering kisses in her hair. 

Felicity steps back to look up at him, “So we’re really going to do this.”

“Yes.”

“Even with all the danger?”

Sending her a hard look, Oliver speaks with a conviction in his voice. “Felicity, I am the Arrow, a Bratva captain, a former billionaire who recently regain that status. No one is going to be putting my child or the love of my life in danger.”

“Love of your life, huh? That’s a big step up from EA you’re sleeping with on the side.”

Chuckling, Oliver pulls her back into his tight embrace. After a few minutes in each other’s warm, they leave the office. Together. Just like that had done everything in the past. Just like they are doing everything now. Just like they were going to do every in the future. Together. 


End file.
